


Everybody’s Got to Learn Sometime Drabble - ‘The lip thing’

by WolfieQuiffy



Category: One Direction
Genre: Banter, Cheeky Liam, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of blow jobs, Teasing, domestic ziam, endeared zayn, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieQuiffy/pseuds/WolfieQuiffy
Summary: “Well, saying I was impressed might be taking it a bit too far—” Zayn looked over at Liam with a sly little smile, hoping to illicit a reaction, which of course he got as Liam offered a disappointing looking frown, “—maybe more like, slightly disturbed actually. Oh and curious where you learned how to do something like that? But having said that, I still wouldn’t be opposed to you doing again now.”“Oh, really? You’d like a little private performance then?” Liam started, reaching out to playfully poke Zayn in the tummy. “Well I suppose I could do that, but first you’ll have to answer a question for me.”“What?” Zayn groaned, anticipating from past experience that he might not like where this is going.“How long exactly have you been stalking my Instagram?”Or the one where Zayn may or may not have been stalking Liam’s Instagram and Liam may or may not have something more interesting than ‘the lip thing’ to show Zayn!





	Everybody’s Got to Learn Sometime Drabble - ‘The lip thing’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I saw the part of the chase concert video Liam posted on his ig where he did the lip miming thing and my mind immediately went somewhere ziam related which I think might fit nicely into a future part of the fic I’m currently writing, ‘Everybody’s Got to Learn Sometime’. 
> 
> I originally posted this on tumblr and it didn’t exactly set the world on fire 😩🙈 so I thought I might try on here instead? 
> 
> Anyway, this is what I came up with.
> 
> Thanks :)

 

“Hey, babe, this may sound like a strange request, but could you do the lip thing for me?”

  
“ _The_ _lip_ _thing?_ What lip thing?”

  
“Oh, come on. You know what I’m taking ‘bout,” Zayn replied, begrudgingly lifting his head up to give Liam a quick accusatory glare, before letting it rest back down on his muscly, yet surprisingly comfy bare chest.

  
“No, I don’t actually,” Liam started, prompting Zayn to sit up slightly so he could get a better look at Liam’s face. He looked puzzled, although that didn’t last long as his face morphed into something a little more devilish. “Sure you don’t mean my tongue thing? ‘Cause I’m more than happy to give you another up close and personal demonstration of that particular trick!”

  
Before Zayn even had a chance to respond, Liam offered up a cheeky little wink, waggling his tongue suggestively as he brought up a hand and mimed what Zayn assumed was his idea of a blow job, although to be fair, it probably could have passed for any number of mouth related pastimes.

  
“Is that meant to be sexy babe?” Zayn teased, as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. “‘Cause I’ve got to be honest, it kinda looks more like you’re pretending to lick your favourite ice lolly than giving a blowie.”

  
“ _Really_?” was all Liam replied, before pulling Zayn on top of him and going in for a tickle, causing Zayn to burst into a fit of giggles as he struggled to fight him off. “Don’t remember you complaining last night. In actual fact, I seem to remember someone saying something along the lines of _‘Oh, Liam. I love it when you run your tongue up and down me cock like that’_. You orta be thankful my mum fed me so many ice lollies when I was growing up!”

  
Zayn managed to break free of Liam’s tickling after a few seconds, pushing him away and sitting back up on the sofa, before folding his arms and letting out a big puff of air in mock annoyance. “How exactly did a simple request on my part turn into a discussion involving your mum, and the similarities between eating ice lollies and sucking cock?”

  
“I don’t know, you tell me? I mean you’re the one who started talking about my amazing skills. Oh and please don’t ever mention me mum and sucking cock in the same sentence again thanks, babe.”

  
Zayn laughed, endlessly endeared by this man that underneath all the muscles and obvious manliness, was actually just a big kid at heart. “You’re a right doughnut sometimes, ya know Leeyum? And by the way, you’re the one who brought your poor old mum into this, so I’m not taking the blame on that one.”

  
“But you are admitting that you admire my tongue related abilities?”

  
“Well yes, but that wasn’t what I was getting at with me original question—” Zayn quickly sort to clarify that statement when he saw the pout beginning to form on Liam’s lips, “—and I’m not disagreeing that your blow job skills are quite impressive—” an exaggerated cock of one of Liam’s eyebrows caused Zayn to think again, “—Ok, _very_ impressive. But as I said, that’s not what I was talking ‘bout. I saw that video you posted on Instagram yesterday and you did a thing with your lip, like you’d tied a bit of fishing line to it or summat.”

  
“Oh, _that lip thing!_ Ok, now I’ve got you. So you were impressed with that excellent bit of miming hey, Zaynie?”

  
“Well, saying I was impressed might be taking it a bit too far—” Zayn looked over at Liam with a sly little smile, hoping to illicit a reaction, which of course he got as Liam offered a disappointing looking frown, “—maybe more like, slightly disturbed actually. Oh and curious where you learned how to do something like that? But having said that, I still wouldn’t be opposed to you doing again now.”

  
“Oh, really? You’d like a little private performance then?” Liam started, reaching out to playfully poke Zayn in the tummy. “Well I suppose I could do that, but first you’ll have to answer a question for me.”

  
“What?” Zayn groaned, anticipating from past experience that he might not like where this is going.

  
“How long exactly have you been stalking my Instagram?”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
Liam let out a barking laugh, clearly enjoying making Zayn feel uncomfortable. “You heard me. How many hours have you spent poring over my posts? Making up not so sweet scenarios in your head over all me shirtless pics?”

  
“Hardly any at all, actually. Only saw that video by chance—the notification happened to pop up when I was scrolling through me feed. And as for all those thirst trap shirtless photos of yours, well I’ve seen a couple. Not bad—not quite up to my level yet—but keep trying babe, I’m sure you’ll get there one day,” Zayn replied nonchalantly, reaching a hand over to pat Liam on the leg in sympathy.

  
“Piss off, Zed. I’ve caught you looking at my photos a few times now and I think the main reason you call them ‘thirst traps’ is because you’ve been thirsting over them. Or drooling more like!”

  
“Maybe,” Zayn conceded reluctantly. “ _Maybe_ you should start sending those pics to me instead of posting them.”

  
“Can’t I do both?” Liam countered, the essence of innocence.

  
“Can’t you just do the lip thing and then maybe we can get onto some more interesting stuff?”

  
Liam held up his hands in surrender as he nodded his head. “Ok. I get the message. Lip thing then hopefully some tongue things—” Liam paused, presumably noticing the probably comical raise of Zayn’s eyebrows, “—or not? I’ll let you decide, babe.”

  
“Good answer,” Zayn replied, leaning over to give Liam a quick peck, before he stood up and launched into his lip miming routine, which was just as disconcerting but even more amusing than when Zayn had first seen it on video.

  
“Bravo. Supreme miming skills, babe,” Zayn giggled as he gave Liam a little round of applause.

  
“Thank you. Thank you very much,” Liam responded, bowing like he’d just finished a performance of Hamlet to a standing ovation at the Globe.

  
Zayn threw a cushion towards Liam, which unsurprisingly missed its target by a long way as he easily ducked under it.

  
“You’re such an idiot. Come here you,” Zayn laughed, pulling Liam back down on the sofa so that their previous positions where now reversed, with Liam on top of him now.

  
“So was it as good as you remember it?” Liam asked, as he bent down and started to kiss along Zayn’s throat.

  
“Umm…” Zayn started, finding himself momentarily lost in the exquisite feeling of Liam’s lips against his skin. “Yeah, umm. Yeah it was ok—for starters. Maybe you could show me something else?”

  
Liam lifted his head, causing Zayn to let out an embarrassing whine, before teasing, “I could try. There is something I haven’t shown you yet.”

  
“Yeah? And what night that be?” Zayn asked, trying his best not to make it look too obvious that he was secretly racking his brain trying to remember what they had and hadn’t done yet, sexually speaking.

  
“Well, if you want to get rid of these—” Liam reached down to pull at Zayn’s joggers, “—and get on all fours, then maybe I can show you?”

  
Zayn took in a sharp breath, his brain catching up with what Liam had said a beat too late as he belatedly realised that yes, Liam had yet to use his tongue in that particular area.

  
“You sure?” Zayn asked, finding himself feeling uncharacteristically shy under Liam’s heated gaze.

  
“Am I sure if I want to eat you out? Umm, let me think?” Liam chided, bringing a hand up to scratch at his beard, as if in deep thought. “Yeah I’m sure, Zayn. Been wanting to do it for a while, but never quite seemed like the right moment—until now.”

  
“Ok, yeah. Fuck, that sounds good. Really good,” Zayn agreed, pulling Liam back down into a searing kiss.

  
“Ok,” Liam began, as he tried to pull back from the kiss. “Babe. _Babe_ , if you want my mouth somewhere else, you gonna have to stop kissing me, I’m afraid.”

  
“Sorry. Sorry, got a bit carried away. Do your thing—I’ll behave, I promise,” Zayn reassured, as he pushed Liam off him so he could get at his joggers.

  
“Oh. Don’t behave on my account, Zaynie. I like it when your naughty!” Liam countered, before helping him out of his pants.

  
And as Zayn got on all fours on the sofa, he could feel Liam move behind him, draping himself over Zayn’s back as he whispered in his ear, “and for my second trick, ladies and gentlemen, I’ll be using my tongue instead of my lip. Oh, and I’ll be needing the help of my gorgeous assistant. You ready, Mr Malik?”

  
Zayn was ready, alright. _More than ready_.

  
And so very glad of the decision he’d made the night before to stalk Liam’s Instagram account!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this 🙏🏻 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated ☺️


End file.
